Pokemon: Bladers of Destiny
by Lilcutie58
Summary: Michael is a Pokemon Ranger who's been sent to the MFB world to retrieve some missing Pokemon. Soon after showing up he finds his missing partner who helps him find the Pokemon, but will he be able to keep it all a secret or be discovered?
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Beyblade Metal Fusion or Pokémon._

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

In the far outskirts of the bustling city, there was a wide plain covered in nature and the like. Flowers bloomed making meadows that stretched far and butterflies rested on the petals without a care in the world. The peace was disturbed though by a sudden beam of light hitting the ground and burning whatever was there previously; leaving a boy with orange spiky hair groaning from the pain and a black circle surrounding him. "Oww...my head..."

He looked around; surveying the area while still massaging his forehead to stop it from throbbing. When he noticed that there wasn't another human in sight, he sighed in relief and took out a small machine from his backpack. Almost immediately a person's face appeared on the screen; it was one of his commanders. _"Michael, can you hear me?"_

"Loud and clear, sir."

"_Good; it seems like the transportation was a success. You are not badly harmed are you not?"_

"I'm fine; just a little dizzy is all." the person projected in the machine nodded. _"Even though I told this to you awhile ago, there's no harm in repeating what you must do. You are here to return the Pokémon back to our world safely and quickly. The teleporter pad to take you home is in your bag and unfortunately can only be used once, so make sure you found everyone before returning. The list of Pokémon is as follows: a Charmander, a Serperior, an Empoleon, two Sentrets, and about five Pokémon eggs. At the moment we do not know what kind of eggs they are, but the Pokémon should be able to lead you to them if they are still together. Remember, those eggs still need to be hatched before you can transport them with the teleporter pad as it is too dangerous to bring them in as they are. This mission is important for the entire Pokémon world and the other world you are in as well. Do you understand?"_

"Of course, sir."

"_Then I bid farewell for now then. Good luck Michael." _and with that, the conversation ended. With another sigh, the ranger placed the machine back in to his bag and stood up. "Who does he think he is? I'm not that forgetful." he muttered.

The boy yawned as he stretched his arms and gazed at a stream nearby before approaching it. He then kneeled down beside it and splashed his face with some water to wake him up; he hadn't been sleeping much as of late. He had to admit it; he was pretty excited about being chosen for the job even with the dangers that came with it. C'mon, a totally new world to explore and rescuing some Pokémon at the same time? It was his best adventure yet!

Rubbing the water out of his emerald green eyes, he turned to the left and saw that the river went further down. "When there's a river, there's bound to be people somewhere."

Michael had been walking for some time before pausing to catch his breath. He never knew he could get so tired so easily; it felt annoying to him. Before he could think about sleeping, out of the blue a girl came out from the bushes; picking some berries. She noticed him before he did and skipped to him; her hazel brown French braids and her pink dress flapped in the wind which matched her brown sandals.

"Oh, hello there, mister." she looked at me strangely and it took the ranger a while to figure out that she was staring at the red and white spheres on his belt. "Man, I forgot to keep them before I left..." he thought.

"What are those things around your belt? Are they toys?" she asked_; _reaching out to touch one of them. I stepped out of her range before she could though. The little girl looked confused; maybe even a little hurt. That was never his intention, but he could never afford to be too trustworthy.

"Um, these aren't toys. They're antiques and they're here for safekeeping." He explained; mentally slapping himself for making such a lame lie. She stared at him weirdly again and he knew he screwed up.

"So... the best place you came up with was around your waist?" it was his turn to gawk at her now. That wasn't the reply he was expecting. She was more observant that he gave her credit for.

"Uh, so anyway, what are you doing out here by yourself?" He questioned; changing the subject.

"I was about to return to my village after getting enough berries." she replied with a big toothy grin. "A village?" He repeated. "Can you show me where?

Unexpectedly, she told him to bend down to her eye level. At first he was skeptical, but the brunette didn't budge an inch and so he followed. Right after that she patted his cheek before stretching them to their full extent. The orange-haired boy groaned which made the girl giggle with delight. "Okay! But you should promise not to tell anyone about where I'm gonna take you." He nodded slowly and as a result of that she quickly let go off his cheeks; leaving them red. "By the way, my name's Nina. What's yours?"

"Michael." he responded while rubbing his sore cheeks.

"Michael huh? Cool name. Now follow me or else you'll get lost and never be found 'kay?" she said it so cheerfully that all he could do was nod his head. It was kind of creepy how she told him the warning so calmly and with a smile. The ranger decided not to trust her too much or else...

From there on out the duo skipped/walked through the thick forest and hiked/skipped up the steep mountain with loose rocks that can fall at any minute until they stopped at a huge boulder at its peak. Michael breathed heavily as he rested on his knees and tried to catch his breath while the little girl was still standing and currently pouting with her arms folded; lecturing him how unfit he was for getting so tired from climbing up just one mountain. All the boy could do was stare at her as he continued to gasp for air. "What is she? Some kind of super girl?" he thought to himself.

"Now all you have to do is push this boulder. Don't worry, it's pretty easy." she told him (or more of ordered him to). He walked over to the boulder as commanded and gave it a push. As she said, the large rock easily moved away; revealing a staircase below that seemed to go on forever. The sun above him was high and bright and yet the staircase was shrouded in darkness. Despite doing this before, being led by a little girl made the experience a little scarier.

The two walked down; small brunette first over older guy. Michael had to constantly feel the walls to assure himself that he wasn't getting lost. The echoing skipping sounds coming from the girl wasn't reassuring.

Before he knew it, the ranger's eyes were blinded by the sun shining again. After blinking a few times, he found himself on a hill and overlooking a somewhat old but peaceful village. Flowers and trees spread across and a mountain loomed over the settlement like a final puzzle piece to the beautiful sight. If it weren't for Nina suddenly pulling him down the hill he would've looked out on the hill for as long as he could; unfortunately he couldn't.

"Come on, Michael! I wanna show you the village before I show you the railstation!" she chirped happily while dragging me on a dirt path to the houses nearby. As they passed by house by house, the boy saw people walking around carrying woven brown baskets filled with bread or other food, he saw kids running and playing with what looked like metal tops; they were battling each other in a friendly match. _It almost reminds me of a Pokémon battle._

He didn't make it through the village without being noticed though. His clothes were enough for him to stick out in the crowd; most assumed he was from the city or somewhere else. Pretty soon they were at its edge and Nina pointed at the trail that stretched on past the village. "The railway station is 5 miles north from here. Just stay on the path and you'll be fine."

"Alright, thanks." he told her before setting off; before he could step out though he was stopped by someone tugging on his shirt. "You'll come back and visit?"

"Uhm, sure."

"You promise 'kay?" he nodded and the brunette let him go. As he walked further and further away, the sounds of the little girl shouting goodbye to him grew softer. When he was sure that he was far enough and there was nobody around to see him, he took out one of his Poké Balls and threw it in the air."Skarmory; spread your wings!"

A stream of white light came out from it and a steel-feathered bird with strong armor appeared; flapping her wings while surveying the surroundings before flying back down to her trainer and nudging him. "You want something to eat again, don't you?" the Steel/Flying type cawed loudly and nodded. Michael then unzipped his bag and took out a light blue poffin; her favorite kind. "Here you go. One Oran berry poffin." the boy tossed it up in the air; making her beat her wings to catch it airborne. She then landed on the ground and nudged him again in happiness.

"Come on Skarmory; time for a ride in the clouds." he hopped on her back and the metallic bird spread her wings and heads toward the blue sky. While in the air, she somersaulted and made a full loop; yet there was no problem for Michael because he had done this before; Skarmory liked to play around while flying. They flew around and passed the train station three times; the ranger didn't even notice that they were at their destination quite some time ago. "Okay girl, time to land now." he told her. The Pokémon cawed sadly before hesitantly following his orders and diving down to a large bush. Returning her in to her Poké Ball, the boy headed to the train station and easily got on before it pulled off.

_Metal City, here I come!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"This train sure does go slower than the one back home." Michael said to himself. The train itself was...average. And it was going so slow to Michael that he was afraid the eggs would hatch before he got there. Then this thought sparked something it his mind. Had the eggs hatched already? And if they had, what type were they or more importantly _what _were they.

_Attention passengers. We will be arriving in Metal City in 25 minutes. Be on the lookout for those strange creatures that's been spotted in the area._

"I heard that one of those creatures was some sort of snake thingy. And that it could produce vines from its back." a kid said. "And that there's this weird penguin thing that can shoot water from its beak." another kid said. Michael paid close attention to the conversation.

_How does he know what they can do? Have people _already_ seen them?_

The boy continued these rumors until the train stopped in Metal City and everyone departed. Michael had to push his way towards the exit while everyone was getting their things from the overhead storage compartment. When he finally made it outside, he was greeted by a hustling, bustling city with millions of place that could home Pokémon anywhere (or everywhere). And that was just a few blocks.

"You've got to be kidding me! How am I expected to find them in this huge city?" Michael shouted aloud; getting a few glances from some people before they went back to their own business. He sighed in frustration and looked around to make sure nobody was watching him. He then ran towards an alleyway and took out a new piece of Pokétech, the Pokémap. He pressed a few buttons on the small contraption and it showed a full holographic layout of the city.

"When I find them, the first thing I have to do is to find a place to keep them." he muttered. "According to the map, there's an old abandoned warehouse district near the bay, which would be good for all water types and it'll have enough room for the Pokémon to get exercise. Next thing is that they'll need food. A Pokémon needs a daily dose of fruit and there aren't even any fruit in this city. But if I can get them to that forest near Hagane Village, that would keep them straight. And then there's these rumors going about. People are probably looking for them right now, so we'll probably need a hiding protocol." After pointing out where the warehouse district was at, he closed the map and put it away.

"Might as well get searching." he told himself while exiting the alleyway. He then went off down the street and stopped at the corner. After crossing the street, he made his way towards the warehouse district. The ranger took a few turns (unsure whether he took a wrong turn or not) and soon Michael found himself in front of the Bey Pit. Staring at the strange name, he decided to ignore it.

"Hey kid!" the boy turned around to the voice to find a green haired teen heading his way. He wore a dark brown coat with light brown khakis and brown shoes. Behind him looked like a bulking bodyguard of a teen. Underneath his white hat appeared to be purple hair and wore a jacket. He had gray shorts with red and black shoes.

"Let me guess. You're here to challenge Ginga and Pegasus, right?" the green haired boy stated while glaring at him. He replied with a confused look. Who was this 'Ginga' guy? And Pegasus? The mystical flying horse?

"Uh, actually-"

"Well good luck. If he could beat me in a bey battle, then you've got no chance." he made a small huff and folded his arms. Michael, in his mind, saw a cocky random dude who was a major distraction and needed to be ditched immediately.

"Listen pal, I have no idea what a bey battle is. I have no idea who Ginga or Pegasus is either and you're distracting me from doing something of the utmost importance. So take you and your hulking bodyguard over there and scram." he commanded; pointing his index finger in a random direction. Both boys were equally shocked; unable to say anything. Slightly pleased by the reaction, he walked away and continued his search. _"Okay. That was probably a little harsh, but I want to get this done. The sooner, the better." _

Michael continued to scan around the area he was in, but before he could make even a thorough search, two kids almost ran over him going towards the opposite direction.

"Hey, watch it!" he yelled at them. The boy who turned around and glanced at him had flaming ginger hair and appeared to have a bandage on his nose; his eyes were a golden color. His clothing appeared to be just all blue and white, which was only shown through his gloves. Around his waist appeared to be some sort of holder and shooter.

_What the heck?_

"Oh, sorry. We were just going to see the ghost bey." he said in an apologetic tone. Michael was still staring at the shooter so he wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. The boy followed his eyes. "You're looking at Pegasus right?" he asked; pulling out some sort of spinning top. The ranger gazed at the strange thing for a short while before snatching it only to be snatched back.

"Hey! You can look; not touch." the orange-haired kid warned.

"Sorry. It's just that I find it a pretty strange toy. What is it?" Michael asked. The boy and the girl both looked taken aback. He began to become uncomfortable; wondering what he had said wrong.

_Maybe it's a really popular toy?_

"A toy? Don't you know that Beyblading is the world's most popular sport?" the girl shouted as if it was the most obvious thing in the planet (their planet Michael had guessed). She had brown hair with blue eyes and wore yellow goggles on her head, had a pink vest over a white shirt and a blue skirt.

"Uh, not really..." he replied; surprised by her sudden outburst after being so quiet. The situation soon became awkward so Michael decided it was time to leave.

"Well it was nice meeting you. But I've got to be somewhere else." he then went around them and continues on his way towards the warehouse district. As he got there, he was submerged in a strange white light.

_What's going on? Is a Pokémon about to transport here?_

But the light soon faded away and everything was just the way it was before it came. Michael blinked his eyes; trying to gain focus on his vision. He proceeded to try and find what caused that strange occurrence. He checked inside another nearby building, yet nothing was inside besides old crates. As he turned to leave, he heard a sort of whirring noise like a dentist's drill.

"**Why can't you arrogant people leave me alone to grieve in peace?"**

One of those 'beyblades' came out of nowhere and crashed into the wall near Michael's head. The boy jumped back as it came out of the wall and charged at him. He got out of the way again and jumped on to a crate; hoping to evade her attacks. But the bey just picked up speed, attacked again and smashed the wooden box; causing Michael to fall to the ground. He landed on his feet, yet the bey caught him by surprise and he narrowly avoided getting hit.

_What the? Don't tell me it was the weird toy that was talking!_

The two were now staring at each other (if toys could stare); not moving a muscle; waiting for the other to make a move.

"**Let me guess, you're a blader who wants to challenge me, right?"**

"Actually, I haven't got a clue what beyblading is. I know it's weird, but-"

"**Wait a minute...are those Poké balls around your waist?" **Michael was surprised. "How did you know that?" he asked; suspicious of this bey's origin. The small top soon began to glow that strange white glow that was from earlier and a large creature appeared as if it took its place. It was pale; snow-colored with golden yellow eyes and glistening teeth. It had glimmering silver claws that could slice through almost anything. Michael stared up at the snake-like being as if he were looking at a long lost friend.

"_Moon_?" the large creature bowed its head and Michael hugged it.

"**Michael...I'm sorry for not recognizing you..." **it muttered; its voice finally calm and almost happy. It wasn't able to keep its form for that very long though as the light that transformed it enveloped the pokémon again and the bey that attacked him came back. The ranger was stunned at the sudden change. "What happened to you? Who made you like this?"

Moon was quiet; she didn't respond to the question even after several moments. **"I don't want to talk about it."**

The boy didn't want to hear his partner so sad so he changed the subject. "You lost so much weight, Moon! That can't be healthy." he joked. The bey started hopping up and down as if angry or annoyed. **"****Of course I've lost weight! I'm a spinning top; a toy; a child's play thing!" **she screamed.

"You don't have to shout, Moon! Look, we'll talk about that later. Right now, I need your help with a mission." it stopped jumping for a second before hopping onto his shoulder. "**I'm all ears."**

"I've been sent here to find some missing Pokémon and all their signatures lead to this city. The problem is that I can't locate them. Have you seen or heard anything strange lately?" Michael asked. **"I remember this spoiled brat talking about her 'precious priceless pets' that she keeps in an alleyway on the other side of town. But if we do rescue the Pokémon, where would we take them?"**

"Really, Moon? Here, of course! This place is huge! We just need to get some beds, move some crates and we're set." he told her with a smile. Moon hopped on to the ground and spun in a circle as if it was agreeing with him. "**Very well. It'll be quite a walk and somebody might remember me on the way there; but it'll be worth it if it means these Pokémon will be safe."**

"But there's one thing bugging me. If this girl is as rotten as you say she is, she'll easily tell anyone and everyone willing to listen and the Pokémon won't be safe, in or near the city or anywhere if it goes worldwide." he muttered aloud; worried that things could really go that out of hand. **"Don't you have something to get us all back home? Why not use it now?"**

"I do. But it can only transport _fully _mature Pokémon and I don't know if it'll work on you as well. I'll contact H.Q. later and give them details after we get to the Pokémon. Stay behind my head or something; that way no one will likely see you."

Moon jumped on Michael's shoulder then leapt in to his hair. Making sure no one was around; he exited the warehouse and headed back in the direction of the Bey Pit. Once he got there though, he found that same boy and the girl outside with that green haired kid he told off.

"**Be careful around that green-haired one. He's radiating anger and confusion, a deadly combo." **it alerted him.

"Moon, relax. Sure city folk can get unruly, but they wouldn't attack a person in broad daylight." Michael told her; though he did sneak up to hear what they were talking about.

"I'm serious! This kid didn't even _know_ what a _bey_ is! Something's weird about him I'm sure of it." the girl brunette mumbled while folding her arms as if in deep thought.

"You're telling me! He doesn't even know what it's like to bey battle which I'd gladly help him lose at." the green-haired teen said cockily.

"Madoka, Kyouya, don't you think you guys are overreacting a bit? Who knows, this kid probably came from a place where beyblade didn't exist." the ginger haired kid suggested.

_Huh, I'm surprised how accurate that sentence is._

_**Michael? Pokémon; other side of town; any of these rings a bell?**_

"Huh? Oh yeah, let's go." he mumbled aloud. Making sure their eyes were on each other, Michael slowly inched away from the group before going around a corner. Unfortunately, he rammed into someone big and heavy and fell on the floor causing Moon to come out of his hair.

"Hey, you're that kid who had the nerve to shout at me and Kyouya awhile ago!" Michael looked up to find the bulking teen from before with a burger in his hand.

"Oh geez not you again." the boy spoke with a hint of annoyance. He stood up and looked at the large teen; glaring down upon him. Having locked in to the eyes of an enraged Gyarados without cowering away in fear; he didn't even flinch. "Say, I thought you said 'that you had no idea what beyblading' is? Well how can you have a bey if you don't know about it?" he question at the same time yelling at him. Micheal was confused at first before he found Moon upon the ground beside him.

"I challenge you to a bey battl_**-**_huh?" he was gone from the large teen's sight until he looked behind him to find that he was running away. He quickly caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, where are you going?" the guy shouted.

"Sorry, but I have to be somewhere, so-" the ranger easily slipped out from his grip and dashed for the other side of town. He didn't hear any hulking footsteps behind him so he wasn't probably following him.

"_**Michael, I sense the Pokémon about two blocks away in an alley. They appear to be in pain."**_ the boy picked up speed and was at the alleyway in about 20 minutes. There was a large black limousine parked in front of it and he heard the world's most annoying voice_**...**__ever__**.**_

"What the hell? Who is that?"

"_**She said her name was Susie Pennington...you know like the 'Pennington Palace'. She came here trying to catch me and put me in her bey collection, but I gave her the slip."**_

Michael ran into the pathway and found a blonde girl wearing an expensive pink dress and wore black shoes. She was currently pulling on the tail of a Serperior who had a pink bow on its head and was covered in glitter. He ran; pushed the girl aside and went to the poor grass type.

"_**I didn't even know there were people this heartless."**_

"There, there. It's alright." Michael whispered soothingly; stroking its head. The Serperior put its head on his chest like it was seeking comfort from it.

"Hey! That's _my_ pet and her name is Princess Sprinkles." the girl yelled; getting off the ground. "You must not know who I am. I'm Susie Pennington, heir to Pennington Palace."

"I don't care if you're the heir of the Queen of England. You can't treat living creatures like this!" the boy yelled back; removing the bow from the Serperior's head. After he removed it, he saw that there was a raw pink area under its chin where the bow's strap was.

"You're not the boss of me, but fine! I'll play with my penguin then!" She then ran off into a corner and pulled out an Empoleon which had been painted pink from head to toe and had a black studded collar around his neck. It struggled to hide again, yet the girl's grip was too strong.

"Okay, this stops now." Michael grabbed a Poké ball from around his waist and threw it in to the air. "Skarmory; spread your wings!" a white stream of light opened from the sphere and the metal flying bird appeared and landed on the ground; standing with confidence.

"Ooh! I'll buy that big steel thingy from you." Susie grinned as she ran towards the large bird who in return stepped behind Michael.

" She's not for sale. Skarmory, take her away!" the steel/flying type nodded with pleasure, grabbed the girl by her arms and flew off somewhere with the girl screaming 'get me down!' Michael took out bandages and Pokéspray from his backpack and headed towards the injured Serperior.

"This is going to sting a little, but it'll help." he told it. It winced a little after the spray, yet calmed down when he put the bandages around its neck. He then went to the Empoleon. After removing the collar from around its neck, he found most of the feathers gone and a red mark that ran deep.

"That rotten little girl. I hope Skarmory drops her off where she'll learn some manners." he muttered' addressing the Empoleon's neck. He heard rustling from behind him and turned around just in time to find two Sentrets come out from behind a trashcan. They didn't have any injuries nor had any accessories on them, so Susie must have never found them. The smallest ran and tugged on Michael's shirt.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" He asked; standing up. The two Sentrets ran behind the trashcan and Michael followed. He saw a poor Charmander that looked really weak; its flame was almost all the way out. The ranger reached over and touched the Charmander's head and noticed that it had a fever. He quickly took out an Oran berry poffin and tried to get it to eat.

"Come on, it'll make you feel better." he coaxed. The fire type wearily opened its mouth and took a bite. Its flame raised some and when he was finished eating the whole thing, it was back to its normal state. Smiling, it tried to get on its feet but then tumbled back; groaning a bit.

"Don't worry. I've got a place where no one will find you guys. Moon, watch them until I get back with some more supplies."

"_**I'll be here. Wait... Someone's coming and they're heading this way!"**_

"All of you hide!" Michael screamed. The Pokémon found different hiding spots and he checked to see who was coming. He wasn't even expecting it. It was those people from before...Kyouya, Madoka, that big kid and that ginger-haired one. He ducked his head back into the alley and hid behind a couple of trashcans.

"Bull, bull, bull! I swore he ran this way!" the big one said.

"Calm down Benkei. Now what did his bey look like?" Madoka asked.

"Well, all I saw was that it was a speed or maybe an attack type bey and that it was white..." Benkei said. "He was in such a hurry; do you think he was on his way to a tournament?"

"Maybe...but why would he lie about having a bey?" Her thoughts were interrupted by a large bird in the sky. Michael looked up as well and saw Skarmory flying in circles above his head.

"Say what's up there?" Benkei asked. Michael crept out from behind the trashcans and behind the group. Giving a small signal to Moon, he went around the corner and returned Skarmory to its Poké ball.

"Hey, where did it go?" the girl brunette was surprised that it suddenly disappeared.

"Maybe it went into this alleyway; it looked like it was circling around there awhile ago..." Michael had to think fast! He had to lead them away from the Pokémon, but how? Then he saw a flash of silver and saw that bey hanging from Kyouya's belt.

"Never thought I'd have to be a thief, but Pokémon come first." Taking a deep breath, he raced out from behind the corner and snatched the toy. Ignoring the scream from Kyouya, he continued running and thankfully heard footsteps behind him. Thoughts and questions kept on bothering him as he tried to quicken his pace and let them chase him without getting caught.

_Would I be able to lead them away or will they return? Will I escape from their grasp or get caught? Will Moon handle the Pokémon on her own? _He'd have to take his chances.

End of Chapter Two.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

* * *

><p>Michael raced through the streets of Metal City with Ginga and the others hot on his trail. He had already thought about turning the bey in; but then they would ask why he took it...he had tried everything from running through crowds to going through random alleyways; once or twice running into stray dogs.<p>

_These guys just don't give up! There's got to be _some way_ to lose them..!_

"Get back here!" Michael paid no heed to the enraged yell, but continued running. He continued like this for a few more blocks until he reached another strange sight. In front of him was a large group of people in front of what appeared to be a stadium of some sort. Its logo read 'Bey Stadium'. It seemed kind of average like everything else. Before he can comprehend what was going on, he was grabbed by his neck and hoisted off the ground.

"What's the big deal stealing Kyouya's beyblade?" Benkei asked. Michael refused to answer, so he just looked away without saying a word. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" he shouted while trying to sound big and mighty. This interrogation continued until some little kids came up to them.

"Hey! Aren't you going to enter the Survival battle?" one of them asked.

"Survival battle?" Michael repeated; finally speaking. Benkei shot a glare at him, but he ignored it and listened to the small boy. He gave a confused glance at him before answering the question.

"It's on an island and bladers battle there; knocking each other out of the competition until the finals. Then the top 5 bladers battle and the last one standing wins! It's hosted by the WBBA."he explained briefly. Michael was totally lost.

"The what-what-what-what?" the person holding him let go of his neck and Michael dropped to the ground. After dusting himself off, he found pretty much everybody there staring at him. The next thing the ranger knew, everyone trampled over him rushing to somewhere he didn't know and care about. What he was concerned more on was that his entire body was covered in people's footprints. Somehow, he was dragged, pushed, shoved, and any other verb you can think of to the front of the line; stirring a bit of chaos from behind him.

"Oh my...are you alright, young man?" a woman in about her mid-twenties asked. She wore a purple suit and had brown hair; on her face she had glasses that gave her a sort of professional look. She helped Michael up before sitting back down and putting a smile on her face. "My name is Mrs. Fushiko. I'm the 'sign-up' person as people have called me. Will you be entering the Survival Battle?" She asked; picking up a pen.

"I guess so." Michael asked, unsure what to say. _It's not like I have a choice now._

"Alright then, first and last name." that was something the boy didn't expect. Should he tell her?

"Uh, Michael Yushio." he answered. She jotted it down and gave him a smile.

"It starts in two days. Be at the airport before or at 4:00 p.m.; the WBBA has a huge airplane for all participates so you can't miss it. Good day, Michael." She said. The ranger gave a nod of thanks, placed his hands in his pockets and walked out of line. Though on his way there, he made sure to drop the bey he still had.

_Well that's one problem solved. Now... onto how to get back to the alleyway_. He looked up and sighed as hundreds of towers seem to pierce the sky above him. As he was about to take a step forward, a voice came from below him.

_**Michael.**_

"Who's that?" the boy looked around but didn't really see anyone that could've called him.

_**It's Moon. Look down.**_

Michael does as told but only saw a manhole cover. Thinking for a second, he made sure no one was around before lifting it up and...there spun Moon. He entered and closed the manhole above him after making sure no one was glancing at him or anything.

"Moon, what are you doing here? I told you to watch the Pokémon."

_**"They're fine. Michael, these sewers go straight to the warehouse district. I was easily able to get them there undetected."**_

"Good. Did they have the eggs with them?"

_**"Yes. But—"**_

"Tell me later. Get me to the warehouse so I can check on them." he quickly and quietly followed the bey and in about 10 minutes was above the warehouse where the Pokémon were staying. Hearing the soft whimpers, he opened the manhole and climbed out. The Serperior looked and slithered over to him; looking almost relieved that he was here.

"Alright. Let's see what gender you all are." After taking out his PokéGear and scanning them all, he figured out that the Serperior was a girl, the Empoleon was a boy, the Charmander as well, and the two Sentrets were a girl and a boy, the smaller one the boy.

"Okay, that's settled. Now let's look at these..." the ranger grew quiet, and then rubbed his eyes as if he's trying to tell himself he's dreaming. "The-the commander said _five_, not _twenty five!_" he sputtered while doing a face-palm. Empoleon then in concern shot a Water Gun at him to help him calm down. Now dripping wet, Michael sighed and tried to clear his face from the water. "Thanks...I guess." getting up from the ground, he decided to scan them all later. Walking over to the group, the two normal types helped the fire lizard over to Michael. "Char..."

"What is it, Charmander?" smiling at him, the little fire type reached over to one of the boy's empty Poké balls. Unexpectedly, he gently tapped his head with the red and white sphere and entered it without struggling. The ball flashed for a few seconds before making a small sound; indicating that the Pokémon was now his.

_**"It appears you have another Pokémon." **_the bey muttered. The ranger imagined that Moon was grinning at him. "_**They do show gratitude to you, Michael; remember that."**_ he nodded once; picking up the Poké ball from the ground and placing it on his belt beside Skarmory's Poké ball.

"Alright, time to lay down some rules." the Pokémon all looked at him; ready to listen. Even though he couldn't see (or tell), Moon also listened to the list of directions.

"Rule One: You cannot leave here. I'll bring you food from a nearby forest, so you won't have to worry about that. We don't want to have another _Susie_ grabbing you." everyone in the room seemed to shudder from the thought. That rule was well understood because of its consequences.  
>"Rule Two: Each of you will guard the eggs. If someone does find you, protect the eggs and each other. Each night, sleep around them. I'll get some beds and position them around the eggs in a way that'll keep them warm.<br>Rule #3: If I come back with someone (which is highly unlikely) I'll blink twice as a warning that you should hide somewhere and to not let your presence be detected. If I blink once, they're trustworthy." Michael said. The Pokémon all nodded and head towards the eggs. Moon then spun over toward Michael and hopped on his shoulder.

_**"Michael, I can tell you're tense. What's the matter?"**_ he sighed; it was a little unsettling that a bey (even if he knew that it was his partner) could sense his feelings so well.

"Well, you see I got signed up for this thing called a _Survival Battle_. It's on an island and it's where we're going to have to battle a lot of people and try to make it to the finals, then I guess if we win that we get a trophy or something."

"_**Who said anything about battling? It would be much easier to simply wait the battles out."**_

"I don't know. That may be against the rules and we could get disqualified."

_**"Michael, it's an island. It would cost way too much money to put cameras everywhere."**_

"This isn't the Pokémon World, Moon. You've experienced that firsthand. Who knows what technology they have; but maybe I am also getting too paranoid..." With another heaved sigh, he turned his attention to the Pokémon around them. They were all putting the eggs in a pile so they could watch them all at once. One egg caught his eye though...it was simply purple. No other colors, just..._purple_**.**

He walked over, picked it up and examined it to make sure there weren't any other hidden markings; but still nothing. Taking out his scanner, he decided to check it to see if it was a known Pokémon. Yet after some time, he found... _nothing__**. **_There was no info on it at all except for its gender, which was a girl. "Weird."

Out of the blue, one of the Sentret yawned; followed by all the others with their eyes drooping. He smiled and patted each of them on the head. "You all must be tired...after all, it's been a rough day today." the ranger then laid down; making himself comfortable in the middle of everyone. Moon jumped in to one of his pockets and stopped moving. The Sentrets curled up on his lap and one snuggled under his arm. Serperior slithered around him and rested her head on his chest; quickly falling asleep. He laid down on Empoleon who gladly didn't mind being lain down upon.

He felt a little tired as well and where he was now, it was tempting to take a short nap for a while. Still, there were many things bugging him. The people that chased him before concerned him; what if they ran in to each other again? And what about the Survival Battle? But as the Pokemon slept peacefully around him, it was hard not to stay worried. _Maybe a nap won't be so bad..._

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Three.<em>


End file.
